


Somehow, You Make Us Better

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Multi, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter goes away for a day and his boys realize how important he is to their relationship.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875202
Kudos: 91





	Somehow, You Make Us Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPencil/gifts).



Harley and Harry woke up in each other’s arms. They looked around for a bit before they saw the note from late last night again.

_ Tony had me at a conference with him. I’ll be back in a day. Call if you need anything. - Peter <3<3 _

Harley and harry were surprised to have gotten a sticky note but apparently the conference was something Peter had told them about multiple times and they both just forgot about it. 

“What is on the agenda today?” Harley asked Harry as he made them breakfast and started Harry’s tea. 

“I will be at the studio until noon, then I have to go deal with my father, and then I will be home for the rest of the afternoon,” Harry told him.

“Okay well I won’t be home until seven,” Harley said. Harry understood. Harley was going to take over as CEO in the next year and the process made him take on longer hours. 

“I should be fine until you get home,” Harry said before kissing the top of Harley’s head. The two smiled but something was missing. They could feel it when Harley realized he made too much food at breakfast and an extra coffee. Harley said it was his to-go coffee but Harry knew better. Harley left first wishing his boyfriend goodbye before he left for work. Harry didn’t have to be in the studio at any certain time so he cleaned up the breakfast dishes before he head into the studio. 

~

Harley felt that something was missing at noon when Peter hadn’t come with lunch and he didn’t realize until two hours later when Pepper saw him so focused but shaking. She got him something from the cafe.

“I should set an alarm but normal I don’t need to remember,” Harley said looking upset.

“Does Peter come down here a lot?” Pepper asked. 

“He checks in on me every two hours normally if he can get away,” Harley told her. Pepper smiled. She saw how he missed his boyfriend. She didn’t want Peter gone but maybe this would help Harley learn to take care of himself. 

“How about I come and check in on you in about two hours instead?” She asked Harley nodded as he smiled at her. Harley just hoped Harry was having a better day.

~

Harry had grabbed lunch before heading to the mental hospital where they held his dad. He made it his goal to come once a week just to make sure he was getting the proper treatment. Normal Peter would have the day off so he could pick him up afterward but Peter was away. Harry went in to see Norman. 

“Oh great my excuse for a son is here,” Norman muttered as Harry just talked with the nurse who told him his father was not getting better. Harry didn’t care but he liked knowing Norman couldn’t leave this place. He watched as Norman complained and complained before the man noticed the smudges of charcoal on his son’s hands. 

“I thought I told you to draw, Harold,” Norman told the boy. Harry ignored him as Norman ranted on and on about Harry being a disappointment. Each word stung but Harry focused on talking with the nurse who watched the father with hate in her eyes. 

“I should be leaving. Bye Dad,” Harry said. Norman huffed a goodbye that included the word disgrace as Harry headed home. Once he was home he curled up on the couch and cried. He tried calling Peter but he seemed to be busy since he didn’t answer the phone call. Harry called Harley hoping he would get through but he didn’t have any luck. He figures calling Pepper could help. Pepper picked up.

“Hello,” Pepper said.

“Hi, Pepper its Harry,” he said between sniffles. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked worried about the young man.

“Can you have Harley call me? I just need to talk and I can’t reach Peter,” Harry said. Pepper agreed as she told him that Harley would call soon. Harry barely had to do anything before a call came in from Harley.

“Do I need to come home?” Harley asked. 

“Can you just talk for a bit?” Harry requested instead. Harley agreed as he talked about what was happening with his day. He talked about everything as Harry listened. 

“I’m almost there,” Harley said before the door opened and Harley came in and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry cried into his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry for making you leave early,” Harry said. 

“Pepper was threatening me to leave early already. I almost passed out on her a while ago,” Harley said.

“I miss him,” Harry said. Harley agreed as he suggested getting take-out and staying in with a movie and cuddles. Harry nodded as they rested for the night. They both fell asleep on the couch. 

~

Peter was exhausted when Pepper picked Tony and Peter up from the airport at ten at night since Pepper insisted they change their plans and come home that night. 

“How do you do it?” Pepper asked Peter who was confused by the question.

“Do what?” Peter asked.

“Take care of two needy people,” Pepper said. 

“Harley and Harry aren’t that needy,” Peter admitted.

“Harley almost passed out on me after forgetting lunch and Harry was a crying mess most of the day,” Pepper said.

“Harley always forgets lunch and I normally take off on days Harry has to see his father. He gets really emotional and likes extra cuddles,” Peter said. Pepper rolled her eyes at the boy as she dropped him off. He thanked her for caring for his boys while he went up and found them both asleep on the couch. Peter sighed before he picked up Harry first and took him to bed before he cared Harley to bed. He got them undressed from their day clothes and got Harley into his night pants while he got Harry into his night shorts. Peter then went in and got dressed for the night as he got into bed between them. He smiled as two sets of arms held him close. In reality, he needed them more then he needed him, but he was glad to know that he was needed. It made him feel special. 


End file.
